Benevolence
by A. F. Naturality
Summary: /Tomatto (Tom x Matt) & Todd (Tord x Edd) Fic/ Matt tries helping Tom with a problem he has. It leads them to a relationship that's happy and healthy. That is until Matt discovers the whereabouts of an old friend... What will happen to the Eddsworld Gang?
1. Chapter 1

1

"Where in the world is my last can of coke?!" Edd exclaimed in a fit of rage. His eyes burned holes into everything he gazed upon. Matt made his way downstairs, hearing his friend cry out.

"Edd?" he asked, "What are you…?"

He stopped seeing pillows thrown across the room and papers flying.

 _Oh boy…_ Matt thought. He took out the last can and tossed it to him. Edd froze and stared him down.

"Don't look at me that way. You're the one who hid it," he said, sticking his tongue out. Edd rolled his eyes and took a sip.

"Mm, sweet, delicious nectar," he fawned. Matt rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. Finding nothing to watch, he groaned. His eyes fell upon Tom's door, which was opening, and watched his friend enter the room. His usual sullen look was still there as he sat next to him.

"Anything good on?" he asked.

"Nope," Matt replied. They stared aimlessly at the blank television screen. Edd watched the two with a strange expression.

"You guys want to go out somewhere, or something?" he asked. The others nodded and they headed out.

...

Matt sat down on the couch after a trip to the arcade. He watched the numbing television screen as Tom went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Smelling the delicious aroma, he got up and peeked in. Tom was stirring something in a pot, but the first thing he noticed under his rolled up sleeves were dark red slashes.

"Tom?" Matt asked, causing Tom to jump in surprise. Turning down the heat, he stopped cooking and rolled his sleeves down.

"What do you want, Matt?" he asked. His tone was annoyed but Matt could tell he was nervous.

"What…" he began. This wasn't exactly the time for him to ask yet. He'd wait a while longer. "What are you cooking? It smells great."

"Oh," Tom said, surprised, "It's, um, spaghetti."

"May I try?" he asked, stepping closer. Tom flinched slightly, but soon composed himself.

"Sure," he moved to the side. Matt tried a tiny bit and his eyes widened.

"This is really good!" he said genuinely. Tom looked bewildered by his statement.

"Th-Thank you," was all he said, taking the spoon and continued to cook. Matt went back to the living room, suspicious about his arms.

...

That night, Matt lie awake, still troubled by the thought of his friend hurting himself. He promised to himself he'd try not blurt it like everything else. This wasn't something that was comfortable to speak of. With a sigh, he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

 ** _CRASH._**

Matt jolted upward and flung himself out of bed. He raced downstairs, investigating the noise. He saw a familiar figure.

"Tom, are you alright?"

The figure froze.

"Yes. Go back to bed, Matt. I'm fine," he answered. Matt frowned.

"Are you hurting yourself again, Tom?" he asked.

"Go back to bed, Matt!" he shouted. Another door opened.

"What's going on, guys?" Edd asked tiredly. Tom rolled his sleeves down and picked up the thing that fell down. He rinsed it off- along with his hands- and looked at his friends.

"Matt started to pester me with questions. I came in here to get a late night snack and I accidentally dropped something," Tom lied. Edd seemed to believe it because he replied, "Okay. Just get some sleep." and walked back to his room. Matt looked at Tom.

"Is this really _that_ bad? So much… you _lie_ to your _friend's_ face?" he asked, shocked.

"We need sleep," was all Tom said. He pushed past Matt and went to his room. Matt sighed, knowing it'll take some time before he could get anything out of his friend. He decided to go back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Matt rushed out, hearing screams and shouts. He slipped on the last few steps, but quickly saved himself.

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed, looking around in panic. To his relief, it was just Edd. "What'd you do, Edd?"

"I tried to see what a coke can would do in a microwave," he said, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Tom was in the other room laughing his head off. Edd glared at the doorway and grumbled to himself. Matt could hear the words _stupid_ or _idiot_ being said. He grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, you're fine. Just a bit of messy curiosity," he gave him an encouraging smile, which Edd gladly returned. He cleaned everything up and grabbed another can of coke. Matt followed him into the living room. Tom was slouched in the armchair, a half empty bottle of smirnoff in his hand. The TV was on as usual. Edd sat criss-crossed on the couch, Ringo curling up in his lap. Matt sat next to Edd, looking at the electronic screen.

"Anything good on?"

"Nope."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Tom got up and put something in.

…

Later that night- after many, many movies- Matt was chilling out in his pajamas downstairs. He scrolled through his phone in the dark, staring blankly at the various twitter posts before him. Something clanged in the kitchen, causing him to sit up and shut it off. He listened very closely.

 _A gasp._

Matt tilted his head and looked towards the doorway.

 _An intake of breath while holding in what seems to be a whimper._

Matt got up and slowly- silently- crept towards the doorway, peeking in.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Matt held in a gasp at what he saw. Tom was standing there, a small lamp illuminating his arm. A large knife was cutting deep into the scarred flesh. Blood dripped into the sink slowly and it pooled on his arm.

"Tom," he said quietly. Tom gasped and dropped the knife into the sink as he looked over at him. The void that took place of his eyes showed… fear. Matt crept towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything more. He examined his arm and kept himself from crying.

"Stay here," he told Tom and went to the bathroom for the first-aid kit. He came back to an empty room. It was suddenly cold. Matt rushed to the front of the house to see the door wide open.

 _Damn it, Tom,_ he thought to himself. He noticed blood droplets on the ground. He followed them until they became sparse. He groaned, leaning against a wall and placing his head in his hands. He'd have to look for his friend even if Edd finds them both missing. He stood up and set out.

…

He never found him until he got back. He was freezing cold since it was late autumn and he was dumb enough not to go out with at least a hat

"There you are!" Edd said, worried like a mother, "Geez, you're freezing! C'mon."

Edd took him into the living room.

"Set that down, it won't help you. Why do you even have it?" Edd asked, looking at the first-aid kit, "Oh, nevermind. Here."

He handed Matt a blanket.

"I'm going to make you cocoa. Try to warm up," he told him. Matt obeyed and sat down. His nose and cheeks were a bright red on his freckled face. His hands felt numb and his left hand was stiff from tightly gripping the first-aid kit practically all night. He'd had absolutely no sleep.

"You… You okay?" Tom asked. He was in his chair as usual, but Matt guessed Edd took away any alcohol from him since he looked as cold as Matt. Matt just looked at him with disappointment and hurt. He looked away. Edd came back in eventually with two cups of cocoa- one for him and one for Tom.

"Now," he began, "You two will warm up and talk things out. I'll be in my room if you need me."

He left and they heard a soft slam down the hallway. They sat in silence, Matt sipping his cocoa.

"I'm sorry," Tom began quietly. Matt didn't say anything. "I was scared. I… I didn't know what else to do."

Still silence from the ginger.

"Matt, say something."

"Show me your arms," Matt finally said, getting up and setting his cup down. After a moment of hesitation, Tom did so. Matt took the first-aid kit and set to work.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Tom's arms were bandaged up and already bleeding through with how many scabs were picked open so Matt could clean them. Matt had gotten Tom some more cocoa. He sat next to the chair instead of on the couch.

"So, Tom… Why?" he asked, looking up at him, "Why and when?"

Tom stared down at his cup.

"About two years ago… When all that stuff between Tord and Edd started happening," he explained, "I don't even remember exactly why I started. Maybe it was because it was so stressful. But it soon became addicting... "

He sighed. Matt put a hand on his arm, looking up at him. They stayed that way, silently sitting with one another.

"Matt," Tom began, "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm your friend, Tom. That's what friends do. Yeah, I can be a narcissistic jerk most of the time, but I really do care about you guys," he said. Tom stared at him. Matt could see tears forming at the edge of his eyes. He stood up and hugged him tightly. Tom's arms slowly wrapped around him, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Are you two- oh," Edd said as he walked in to check on them. Concerned, yet curious, he watched them. He noticed Tom was shaking and gasped. He quickly walked up, joining in the embrace, making them both jump. Tom sniffled and let them both hold him. After so much hiding, his friends finally saw the weakest part of him.

…

Matt had explained everything to Edd in the kitchen. Edd was in tears. He never knew Tom was so affected. He believed it was just between him and his old friend. After a bit, Edd had head out to the store to get a few things, leaving the two home alone. Matt sat back down in the living room. Surprisingly, Tom was curled up on the couch with him. When Matt felt someone leaning against him, he looked down to see Tom. He never realized how cute he looked before. He felt a small blush creep up onto his cheeks. With a small smile, he kissed his head. Tom stirred and looked up.

"Matt?" Tom asked, blushing slightly at how close they were. They stared at each other for a long time. Matt could feel the breath they breathed getting hotter as they both leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other for a second before Matt got a phone call. Matt pulled away and so did Tom.

"Hello?" Matt asked into the phone.

"Hey, Matt! I was wondering what you two would like for dinner," Edd said, "I'm at the store, so I just figured I'd get it before heading back."

"Ah, yeah. Hold on," Matt covered the microphone, "Tom, what would you want for dinner?"

He shrugged.

"Pizza," he said

"Tom wants pizza and I don't care what we have," Matt told Edd.

"Alrighty! See you two soon!" he hung up. Matt set his phone aside and sat there awkwardly. He didn't say anything and neither did Tom.

 _This is awkward,_ Matt thought. He got up and went to leave, but Tom grabbed his arm.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To my room…" he said, slowly turning to him. Tom stared at him, but soon nodded and let go of him. Matt went upstairs without another word.

 **A/N: Okay, so there may be two reviews on here so far, but thank you so much! I'm really happy you guys enjoy my story! Now, I'm trying to get these out in the best quality and in the quickest way. I'm working on one other fan fiction for Undertale and I'm rewriting a FNaF fanfic I had posted on my Quotev/Wattpad. Enjoy chapter three! Chapter four shall be released soon (hopefully ^^)!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Matt! Tom!" Edd called out from the kitchen. They each entered the kitchen, the smell of fresh pizza filling their noses. Edd handed them a plate and promptly said to get their own. He took his cheese pizza and coke to the living room. Matt chuckled lightly and grabbed a couple slices.

"So… Matt?" Tom began.

"Hm?"

"About earlier…"

"Oh… What about it?" Matt paused and looked at Tom.

"I… I never knew that'd happen. Ever, actually… Wh-What do you think?" Tom looked at him. Matt hadn't thought much on it before. He _did_ like Tom, but never elaborated on his feelings.

"I think…" he began, "I think we'd make it work."

Tom looked surprised.

"Wait… R-Really?" Matt nodded. He was soon engulfed into a hug, which he gladly returned. They stood for awhile, embracing one another.

"C'mon. Grab a couple slices and come into the living room," he said and smiled. He headed into the next room, Tom quickly tagging along.

 **A/N: OMG, I'm _so sorry_ that this is really short. ;w; I'm at a loss of ideas and school stress is blocking any creative flow. I'll try to get chapter five out sooner (and longer).**

 **Also! Shoutout to HappyGunz13 for making me laugh with each comment they made. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

5

-Weeks Into The Future-

Matt grabbed his keys, about to head out to the store. He was sure everyone was asleep- at least he thought he was. Soft footsteps approached him.

"Matt? Where are you going..?" a tired Tom asked. Matt turned to him and smiled.

"I'm just going out for a bit, okay?" he gave Tom a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Don't stay out too long, okay..?" Tom yawned.

"Alright, I won't. Love you.~"

"Love you, too," Tom smiled and let him go. Matt headed out to the car, the chilliness biting at his cheeks and nose. He hopped into the driver's seat and shut the door. He sighed and looked at his reflection the rearview mirror. He hit his forehead lightly- multiple times- and softly repeated the word, "Stupid."

He started the car after a moment of self-shaming and drove off.

…

Tom looked out the window and saw the car began moving. He smiled and waved goodbye though he knew Matt couldn't see him. He got some food and went to his room. He's been sleeping in Matt's room so much, he rarely ever came in here. He smiled at the familiar blue walls. There was a few things that caught his eye and made him freeze. It was a pile of ash that he had yet to clean up. A few red metallic pieces were sticking out. Tom carefully walked over and pulled one out.

 _Tord._

Tom dropped it. Why was it in his room? He left to get a trash bag and came back to start throwing away the robotic materials he despised. He threw the bag out after he was done, snarling in disgust.

"For what he's done- especially to Edd- he can never be forgiven," he told himself, "And anyone who does is just plain _idiotic._ "

Tom sighed and shook his head, going back inside.

 **A/N: Whoop! Drama! I got this idea from a blog I follow on Instagram. Where's Matt going? What did Tord do to Edd? Next time on Dragon Ball Z- Just kidding. XD**

 **Also, yaoi is boy on boy, HappyGunz13. (Please continue to review because you make my day every time I get a notification. Not only that, but my ringtone is _Exotic Butters_.)**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Matt parked in front of a house. It was a plain, tan one-story house. He sighed.

 _I shouldn't be doing this… But he's a friend…_

Matt got out and went up the sidewalk.

…

Edd woke up and went out to the kitchen. He noticed Tom coming back in and looked at him oddly.

"Where's Matt?" he asked.

"Ah, he went out for awhile. He'll be back soon though," Tom said. Edd nodded, pulling

out the usual can of coke. He passed his friend and went into the living room.

"Have you tried to call that one place about our sink, Tom?" Edd asked. Their bathroom sink was clogged up again and they needed it checked out.

"No, not yet. I can't seem to find my phone anywhere. I don't want to use Matt's because I respect his privacy," Tom answered.

"It won't hurt just to call them. Try looking in your guys' rooms to see if you left your phone somewhere," Edd told him. Tom nodded and left the room. He went into Matt's room and noticed the blue case on Matt's phone. Matt was holding a phone though…

"He must have taken mine…" he sighed and picked it up and unlocked it. He expected a homescreen, but to his surprise, the messages were open. He was about to close out when he saw the ID.

 **Tord**

Tom narrowed his eyes. Why would Matt have these on his phone? How did he know his number? A thought hit him straight through the heart.

 _How long have they been doing this…? And… Does Matt have a relationship with him…?_

Tom shook his head, vigorously fanning away tears. He scrolled up. Surprisingly, they hadn't started messaging until three days ago. He read through their messages. There was a slight hint of flirting from Tord's end, but it looked like Matt was firm about their relationship- which Tom felt extremely relieved by. The last few messages came up.

 _Matt: Hey, um, where do you live? I'd like to see you again. It's been so long._

 _ **Tord: What would the others say, though? They're probably still pretty ticked…**_

 _Matt: Hey, it's alright. We'll work things out soon enough._

 _ **Tord: Alright… I'll call you when you're ready to come over and give you directions.**_

 _Matt: Thanks, buddy. See ya tomorrow._

 _ **Tord: Yup. See ya. (6:59 pm)**_

Tom didn't see any other messages, probably because of the phone mix-up. He set the phone down, his vision blurred from teary eyes. How could Matt hide this from him? From _Edd_? They both knew of the denial from Edd, but they also knew his feelings. Tom would've been mad before, but now he'd be hurt and infuriated. He looked at Matt's phone again as it buzzed. It was a text from his phone.

 _ **Tom: Hey, Tom, mixed up our phones again, sorry! I'll be home soon, I promise. Text me when you get this.**_

Tom stared at the phone for a moment before replying.

 _Matt: You lying j-_

He deleted the message and started again.

 _Matt: You lied to me. Why?! I_ _ **love**_ _you! I know I'd be mad but st-_

Tom deleted that, too. He took a breath.

 _Matt: Alright, love you. See you in a bit._

He hit 'send' and put the phone down. He choked back more tears, but ended up letting out a sob, which led to more, until he was sobbing. He felt like the entire world was collapsing.

 **A/N: I know, more angst. I'm horrible. Hahaha. XD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this so far! Some things have been revealed!**

 **Also, my name is Ana (it's in my bio) and I'm not including the Red Army, sadly. I wasn't originally going to add Tord! I may use HappyGunz13's** **character, but for like a split second, idk.**

 **/PREPARE FOR MORE ANGST AND SADNESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!/**

 **(Also, I got into this new anime called _Yuri! On Ice_ and I love it (plus it's gay, soo-). Oh, and IKnowItWasYouOnMyFNaFFicHappyGunzYouCantHideFromMeeee)**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Matt sighed, feeling mixed feelings after seeing his friend again. H was healing fairly well and his dads were checking in. Matt pulled up and parked by his home. He pondered over the thought of telling his friends.

 _Tom would be furious…_

Matt suddenly remembered the phone mix-up and his heart was grabbed forcefully by fear. What if he'd already read the messages? With a gulp, Matt got out and went up the sidewalk to the door. He walked in with a smile.

"I'm home, guys!" he called out. He went to the living room. No one. The kitchen? No one. He checked Edd's room, knocked on the bathroom, went to Tom's room- but nobody was home. He sighed and finally went upstairs to his bedroom. Tom was asleep on his bed, which made him smile until he noticed his tear stained face. He took a breath and walked over. He set Tom's phone down and took his own from Tom's grip to set it next to Tom's.

"Tom…" he whispered, "Please, wake up… I want to talk."

He shook the other's shoulder, causing him to yawn and open his eyes. When Tom saw Matt, he glared and immediately sat up.

"You lied to me…"

"I-I… I know… And, I feel horrible about it. Let me exp-"

"No!" Tom shouted, scaring Matt, "You _cannot_ possibly explain this! Edd left for awhile, so he doesn't know what's going on, but when he finds out…"

They were both silent. Edd would want to know everything. He'd cry. He'd get angry. Finally, he'd stay in his room for a week or so. They both knew he didn't like remembering such happiness turned to sorrow.

"Tom… I know I messed up. Please-"

"Matt, I cannot believe you. Are you still going to act like this is all okay? Like Edd and I are going to be _okay_?!" Tom asked, his tone laced with venom. Matt was quiet, his eyes filling with tears.

"Tom-"

"No. Maybe you should go back to being the narcissistic, airheaded a-hole you started out as. Crying over the loss of a few mirrors and that type of bullsh*t," he growled, immediately regretting it when Matt's face went from reasoning to shock then to complete heartbreak.

"If… If that's really all you thought of me… I guess I'll just leave…" he said, turning and walking away.

"M-Matt, no wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"No. Just… leave me alone," Matt said coldly. He went downstairs. Tom could hear the faint noise of keys jangling, then a door slam, and finally, a car engine spurring to life.

 _I messed up..._

Tom looked down, his eyes immediately trailing to his arms. They were still scarred. He didn't think he'd do it again…

He got up and went to the bathroom.

…

Edd drove around town, his mind racing. Tom was asleep by the time he got up there. He was worried. He had looked through Matt's messages to see what was up. He found the ones with Tord's…

Flashbacks popped into his mind, causing him to quickly park and take a breather. He and Tord were once a very happy couple. Tord was protective of him. He was lovable and caring and kind. But something changed him. Edd partially thought it was that army he'd heard about, but half of him rejected any possibility of the truth.

Towards the time of… _everything else_. Tord had gotten… vile. Heartless. Maybe even stone. Edd didn't know what happened to the man he loved, but as far as he knew, he was gone- along with the rest of their good memories.

Edd sighed and rested his head on the wheel. A soft knock came from the passenger window. Edd looked up and noticed the familiar face he was recently thinking about. He rolled down the window.

"E-Edd…? Is that… really you?" Tord asked, almost happy to see him. His eyes were glazed over with apologies. Edd didn't know what to do or say, but he kept a straight face. "Can… Can I sit with you?"

Edd reluctantly let him in, readying himself for whatever he might say.

 **A/N: Whew! What a chapter amiright? For those of you who are confused about the TordEdd thing, Tord eventually got to a point he verbally abused Edd since nothing but power and World Domination was on his mind.** **Edd was affected by it in a really bad way.**

 **Also, if you read back in chapter 2, Edd had lost a whole lot of self-esteem and needs that little bit of encouragement. He constantly puts himself down though his friend desperately pick him back up.**

 **As the angst progresses with Tomatto, fluff and healing shall progress with Todd (TordEdd). ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll update when I can! ^^**

 **P.S. ; Please, please, _please_ check out my One-Shot book and leave a review! ;w; Thankyou.**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tord took a deep breath. He was partially blind in his right eye and his arm was now robotic. He looked over at the man he still adored, but broke because of his selfishness.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. The other didn't say anything. "Those things… I shouldn't have said them. At all. They weren't true- none of the negatives were. I know just apologizing won't take the scarring away, but just know that I feel horrible about everything."

Still nothing from Edd, except his hands squeezing the wheel a bit.

"Edd, look at me, please… I still love you. I really, _really_ do. I wish I could take everything back," Tord begged, "Say something. Anything. I don't care if it's rude or polite."

Edd thought for a moment. He turned towards Tord and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why was it more important?"

"Huh?"

"World Domination or whatever. Why was that more important than your friends? Than _me_?" Edd repeated. Tord went quiet.

"I… I don't know what was going through my head… My dads even warned me and I still didn't listen…" Tord placed his head in his hands, groaning, "I was so stupid."

Edd stared at him for awhile before taking his hands off the wheel and hugging him.

"It… It's okay, Tord."

"It's not okay… I shouldn't have done any of that…" Tord said sadly, but returned the hug. Edd stroked the back of his head, knowing it always seemed to put Tord at ease.

"I know… But, you learned from your mistakes. I forgive you."

Hearing those words come out of Edd's mouth made Tord start to cry. He didn't deserve his forgiveness. He nearly killed them all- especially Tom. He felt Edd's arms wrap tighter around him as Edd hummed softly. Tord sniffled a few times before calming down.

"I love you, Edd…" he said, nuzzling him.

"I love you, too, Tord," Edd smiled. He broke the hug and gave him a kiss on the nose. "So, where were you headed before you noticed me?"

"Ah, home. It's a block from here. I can wa-"

"Not so fast. I'll drive you," Edd pulled him back into the car. Tord smiled and buckled up. Edd started the car and headed towards Tord's house.

…

Matt drove to the farthest end of town close to a few restaurants and shops. He parked and sat in his car. Tears were finally drying themselves as he took a deep breath.

 _Go back to being the narcissistic, air-headed a-hole you started out as!_

The words echoed in his head. He couldn't believe Tom would say such a thing. He already felt horrible enough. Tom _knew_ his self-esteem was low because of the fact he realized he was looked at negatively for loving himself. Yeah, maybe a bit _too much_ , but he was much more than that.

Matt pushed all thoughts aside and got out of the car, heading inside a diner. He sat at a booth and sighed. A waitress came up to him.

"Rough day?"

"Very much so."

"Ah. Bad breakup?"

"More of just a fight…" he said, not really thinking of it as a break-up.

"Poor guy… Here, you like pie?" she asked. Matt nodded.

"One slice free. On the house to make you feel better," she smiled and winked. Matt returned the smile. "Now, what would you like to drink?"

…

Tom lied against the wall, his vision blurred and his head dizzy.

 _Red...White...Red...White…_

The colors were all he could see, minus a few other minor colors. He held his knees close to his chest, ignoring the screaming pain coming from his forearms. He closed his eyes, the last few tears rolling down his face.

 _Red...White...Red...Grey…_

He noticed the colors beginning to darken.

 _Red...Grey...Red...Grey…_

He began to wonder if this is what dying was. He thought he hadn't cut deep enough to kill himself, but then again…

He cut according to the amount of pain he was already feeling.

 _Red… Grey… Red…_

Black.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! How angsty are we feeling today? Pretty darn angsty? Me, too! XD**

 **Anyway, I'm at a full-on creative streak right now, so expect more soon!**

 **Is Tom dead? Are the others okay? WILL RINGO EVER GET HIS FOOD-?! Jk on that last one. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!~**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Edd dropped Tord off at his house.

"Want to come in?" Tord asked, "It's fairly cozy."

"Nah, better not…" Edd said, "I have to check on the other two and Ringo."

"Maybe next time?"

"Next time, surely," Edd smiled. He waved goodbye and pulled out, heading towards their house. He noticed Matt still wasn't back. He looked at the driveway in confusion as he pulled up. He went inside, greeted by his black cat. He smiled and pet him then continued searching the house.

"Matt? Tom?" he called out. He went upstairs. "Hello?"

He looked around Matt's room, but found nothing. He sighed and went back downstairs. That's when he noticed the bathroom light on.

"Tom?" he asked, knocking, "You in here?"

Figuring he might have gone with Matt somewhere and they just left the light on by accident, he tried opening the door. It wasn't locked… but jammed. He slammed all of his weight onto it, making the door burst open. He looked around and gasped at what he saw.

"O-Oh my god, Tom!" he rushed over to his friend, checking for a pulse. It was light, but there. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the ambulance. "Hello? Yes, I just found my friend unconscious on the floor. There's a lot of blood and I need you to come as quickly as possible… Uh-huh… Alright, thank you so much."

Edd looked back at his friend with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Please don't die on us, Tom…"

…

Matt hopped into his car, and buckled up. He had a chocolate pie in the seat next to him for Tom. He wanted to make sure he was okay now that he had calmed down. He started the car. When he got back home, all he could see was a set of ambulances and bright lights. He parked on the other side of the street and ran over, worry grabbing him by the throat. He didn't stop looking around frantically until he noticed Tom on a gurney.

"T-Tom…" he whispered when he ran over.

"Matt!" Edd shouted out. Matt stopped and looked at him. Edd waved him over. Matt went over to him.

"What happened?!"

"I should be asking _you_!" Edd exclaimed, "I found him on our bathroom floor covered in blood and cuts!"

"He… H-He what?" Matt asked, more to himself than Edd. He couldn't believe that Tom would go that far. Matt started to cry. Edd frowned and hugged him tightly.

"T-Tom and I got into a fight earlier today… He said something extremely rude, so I left…" he explained through his tears.

"It was about Tord… Wasn't it…?"

"Y-Yeah… How'd you know?"

"No time for that. I'll go with Tom. You go get Tord. We all have to sort this out."

Matt nodded even though he wanted to stay with Tom. He rushed back to his car and got in. He watched the ambulance pull away and speed off before speeding away in the other direction.

…

Tord was relaxing on his couch, _Bible Black_ on his screen. A rapid knock came from the door. He paused it and shut the TV off before checking to see who it was. He opened the door to see Matt.

"Matt? Woah, what's wrong?"

"T-Tom… He's in the hospital. Edd wanted me to come get you," Matt said. Tord nodded and quickly threw on shoes before heading out with Matt.

…

Edd sat next to Tom in the hospital room. When the other two came in, he got up and hugged them tightly. Tord held Edd close, looking over to the person he had despised years ago. He felt horrible. Matt quickly sat in Edd's seat and held Tom's hand softly. He set the chocolate pie on the table nearby and stroked his face.

"I'm so sorry, Tom… I'm so, so sorry…" Matt whispered, tears rolling down his face. Edd and Tord looked at him sorrowfully. Edd took Tord out into the hall.

"Why would he do this?" Tord asked.

"He started doing it because of everything… _then_ ," Edd began, " And this time… I guess was because of the fight they had when Tom found out where Matt was…"

Tord immediately felt his heart grow heavy. All this… because _he_ messed up. Because _he_ gave them a bad image of himself.

"It's my fault… Isn't it?"

"Huh? No, Tord! Don't think that way…" Edd frowned and cupped his face in his hands. Tord sighed and held his hands there. Edd leaned up and kissed him softly. Tord kissed back and held him close. They went back in soon after. Matt was resting his forehead on their intertwined hands. Tord and Edd sat nearby.

They all hoped this would turn out okay.

 **A/N: Two chapter updates, yay! I was tempted to save it for tomorrow, but I thought to myself:**

 _ **You're causing enough torture. Update when it's done!**_

 **So, here you go! (I'm currently writing chapter ten. It might be released today, idk.)**


	10. Chapter 10

10

Tom awoke to bright lights and something warm in his hand. He felt a little light-headed as he looked around. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed he was inside a hospital room. He looked to his right and saw that familiar orange hair next to him. Matt was asleep and snoring lightly. Tom smiled, noticing it was getting dark out. He lifted his head up a bit and saw Edd and… Tord? Together? Tom rubbed his eyes and sat up. His eyes weren't lying. The two were curled up with one another, asleep as well.

A nurse came in to check on them and looked at Tom.

"You're awake. Are you hungry?"

Tom nodded and she left the room. He wondered who had found him first. He felt horrible for burdening them with seeing him like that… For a hospital visit… For anything. Tord stirred and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. Noticing Tom was awake, he smiled.

"You're awake."

"You care that I'm awake…?"

"Of not just for Edd this time. I feel horrible, and I'm sorry. Really," Tord said, which shocked Tom. Tord did nothing but tease and torment him, even before all that had happened.

"Oh… thank you," Tom said. He was still confused, but at least he was being nice. The nurse soon came back in with a tray of food.

"Eat up quickly. Lights out for this room in an hour and a half," she said and walked out.

"Lights out…? At a hospital?" Tord looked at the door oddly. He shook his head.

"So," Tom began, taking a tiny bite of the ice cream, "You and Edd… are together again?"

"Yeah," Tord smiled, squeezing Edd's shoulder gently, "I missed him."

"Believe it or not, but he's missed you quite a lot, too," Tom told him.

"Oh, I believe it," Tord chuckled lightly. His gaze went to Matt.

"He feels horrible… Like it's all his fault you're in here."

Tom looked at Matt and frowned. He gently stroked his hair.

"It's my fault… I said a few things that shouldn't have been said…"

"Like?"

"I told him he should go back to being the narcissistic airhead he started out as," Tom said shamefully.

"Ouch… That's really harsh. Harsher than calling me a "commie", honestly," Tord said. Tom nodded and sighed. He lied back down and looked up.

"I wish things weren't so hard, y'know…?"

"I know."

They were quiet for awhile then. Tom barely finished his ice cream and left everything else for the nurse to take back. She flipped off the lights in the room before leaving, the door closing gently behind her.

"Is it alright if I take Edd home…? Let you two sleep? We'll be back in the morning," Tord said.

"Sure. See ya later," Tom said. Tord woke Edd up. Edd grumbled before getting up and stretching. "Oh, and, Tord?"

Tord looked behind him before leaving.

"Thanks. Really," Tom smiled. Tord returned it and nodded. Then, he left and took Edd home.

 **A/N: Okay! Angst is (mostly) over! *Checks Reviews* Passive aggressive HappyGunz. Memes. Okay then.**

 **Anyway. XD I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm glad at least one of you really enjoys this! ^^ I'll try to post Chapter 11 tomorrow!**

 **(Paul and Pat may be in the next chapter or maybe chapter 12 idk. Pay _MIGHT_ be in here, idk.)**

 **Also, HappyGunz, get an account so we can message somehow. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

11

The next morning, Edd woke up next to Tord. He was still fast asleep and his hair was messy. Edd remembered the hospital and Tord waking him up to go home. He yawned and got up, his cat waking up as well. Edd went to the kitchen and made some coffee.

Soon, Tord woke up. He went to hug Edd, but realized he wasn't there.

 _He must've gotten up._

Tord got up and went towards the kitchen. He saw Edd and hugged him from behind. Edd made a tiny squeak of surprise before realizing who it was.

"Ah… Morning, Tord," he smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Morning, Eddy Bear,~" Tord said, making him giggle. Edd turned around and wrapped his arms around Tord's neck. He leaned up and kissed him lightly. Tord kissed back, holding him closer. He missed these moments where they'd forget everything just to be close to each other. He smiled as they broke the kiss. Edd had a tiny blush on his cheeks.

"Cutie.~"

"Oh, hush," Edd giggled. He turned back towards the coffee, noticing it was done. "Move for a sec."

Tord chuckled and moved to the side, letting him get his coffee.

…

Matt woke up, his neck aching because of how he slept. He stretched and looked around. Tom was fast asleep in the bed, which put Matt at ease. He let go of his hand and stretched his fingers. He looked at the clock.

 **9 : 33 am**

Matt sighed and decided to turn on the TV. He turned the volume down, high enough for him to hear it. The body next to him stirred and a yawn escaped his mouth. Matt looked over, noticing Tom was waking up.

"Tom…" he whispered, "A-Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hospital bed are always so uncomfortable," he complained.

"Well, we wouldn't be here if-" he stopped. An awkward silence made itself comfortable between them.

"Man, I'm hungry," Tom said, breaking the silence. Matt looked behind him and grabbed the pie and plastic fork.

"Here," he said, handing it to him, "I got it for you the other day before… yeah."

"Thanks," Tom smiled and opened it, his smile widening at the pie. Matt was glad Tom was doing alright. They were quiet again as Tom at his slice of pie.

"Where's the other two?" Matt asked.

"Ah, Tord took Edd home. I'm assuming he stayed the night there," Tom said, "It's… quite surprising how much the guy's changed."

Matt chuckled and nodded. At least the two were getting along.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Tom asked.

"Um… I believe the doctor told Edd a couple days. After that, you have therapy appointments every Friday."

"Damn. Ah, well… I guess I need it," Tom sighed. He just couldn't wait to get out of this place. Hospitals made him uncomfortable.

 **A/N: OKAY. CALM CHAPTER, BUT I'M NOT CALM. THANKYOUSOMUCHHAPPYGUNZFORTHEFANFICRECCOMENDATIONILOVEITSOMUCHAGH.**

 **Anyway! I have a new idea for another Eddsworld fic where it's the Monster!AU as well, but a little different (because copying is wrong and I don't think I can match such perfection).**

 **I'm very pleased with the fanfic that was recommended. It's amazing (though I'm in the middle of Chapter 2 atm).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!~**


	12. Chapter 12

12

-Days Later-

Tom received many hugs when he arrived home. He had to go to therapy two days a week, but he could handle it if Matt was there. He got more and more comfortable with Tord around. It wasn't long before Edd announced he was moving to Tord's place.

"Awe, but it'll be lonely!~" Matt whined.

"Well, he doesn't want to move here since his dads are still uncomfortable with Tom. Besides! I'll visit!" Edd reassured. Matt hugged him tightly, still going to miss him even after the things he said to assure him it'll be okay.

"It'll be quieter without all Ringo's meowing late at night," Tom chuckled. Ringo seemed to give him a glare, causing him to laugh.

"And, don't worry you guys, I'll take care of this smol bean,~" Tord teased, poking Edd's pink cheek.

"You better, or I'll have to fight you," Matt said, going into a kung-fu pose and almost falling. They each laughed, the ambiance finally happy and peaceful between them all. Edd and Tord took Edd's bags out to Tord's car. Tom slinked an arm around Matt's waist as they watched their friend wave goodbye and drive off.

"It feels good to have things back to the way they were," Matt commented, going inside with Tom.

"It sure does," Tom said, nuzzling his partner.

…

As the four chatted and then departed, four others watched upon a hill closeby.

"Ah, those were the times…" Future Edd said, leaning against his husband.

"They sure were. I have to thank Matt here for finding me, or else this would have never happened," Future Tord agreed. He wrapped an arm around F. Edd.

"I can't wait until they get to our age," Future Tom said, his hand intertwined with Future Matt's. The four all smiled at each other, happy at how far they've come.

"Let's get back, shall we?" F. Tord asked. They nodded and he pulled out the time machine. F. Matt took one last look at everything and smiled.

 _I'd never change a thing.~_

They all headed back to their own time, happy and content with their happy ending.

-End-

 **A/N: Done!~ I hope you all enjoyed this little tale. I'm happy I got to finish it! I usually stop near the beginning!**

 **Also, I'm super HAPPY, HappyGunz (see what I did there ;) )! I sent you a PM, too.**

 **I shall start my Monster!AU fic after I've come up with a plot for it! I'll update this book with a notification chapter when** **it's out.**

 **Once again, thank you all for your love and support!**


	13. Update

Hey! A new update!~ So, I have a question for you guys: Would you rather have me do a whole new story with th Monster AU or a Prequel to this one? Let me know in the reviews!

Also, huge apologies to every for my inactivity. School's been really busy. ^^'


End file.
